Silence and Motion
by Vixen Rouge
Summary: j'espérais ne plus jamais te revoir, Red XIII le dit à Rude dans le jeu. Quelle a été la vie de Red XIII dans le labo ? et celle de Rude ? R&R please !
1. Silence… Nice To Meet You…

**Titre:** Silence and Motion

**Auteur:** Vixen Rouge

**Base:** Final Fantasy VII © 1997 Squaresoft Ltd.

**Genre:** ... et si on parlait un peu?

**Disclaimers:** Ce qui appartient à Square appartient à Square, ce qui m'appartient, m'appartient, vous connaissez la chanson…

**Résumé:** Quand ceux qui ne parlent jamais se mettent à discuter, à réfléchir… dans un laboratoire, chacun d'un côté des barreaux d'une cage…

**NdVixen:** Une phrase. Un fanart. Une fic. Récompense à ceux qui sauront me dire d'où je sors le titre de la fic et ceux des deux premiers chapitres (entre crochets).

**Warning:** none

**Chapter 1:** Silence**…** -Nice To Meet You**… **

**«**_J'espérais ne jamais te revoir_**» **

_C'est bien ce que tu voulais que je dise? Si tu savais ce que ça m'attriste de prononcer ces mots… _

_Après tout, c'est Rude des Turks que j'ai devant moi. _

_Pas ce numéro qui m'a tant fait souffrir. _

_Qu'ai-je à te reprocher à toi…? _

o°o

Des braises ardentes? …Non, juste son pelage.

Des perles d'or fendues d'un trait de jade? …Non, des yeux félins.

Une flamme? …Oui. Une flamme en lieu et place d'une touffe de poils.

XIII

De l'encre noire ou indigo, qu'on a fait couler sur la fourrure flamboyante, du sable noir sur les flammes rouges…

Ses yeux d'or se limitent à deux fentes courbes desquelles émane à peine une faible lueur, deux iris solaires masquées par des paupières lourdes d'ennui et d'appréhension. Rien de plus à présent que deux croissants dorés.

Calme. Immobile. Impassible. Il sait qu'il n'y a rien à espérer quand on est ici. La vie n'existe pas. Ce n'est plus qu'une utopie, une chimère parmi tant d'autres.

…Joie, liberté, ciel bleu, air pur…

Chimères!

…Chimères…

Même moi je ne connais rien de tout cela. Entravé de chaînes invisibles, j'arpente les couloirs blancs, respirant cet air sale, maladif, mal camouflé par les odeurs tout aussi désagréables des antiseptiques, des produits chimiques…

et puis de la Makô.

N'en utiliserait-il pas un peu trop, ce démon? …_Hojo_…

Je ne suis pas scientifique. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

Je ne suis qu'un spécimen de recherche. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

…Comme c'est triste…

XIII ne parle pas. Il est comme moi. On se ressemble. Mais il ne le sait pas. Un jour, peut-être, je lui expliquerai.

o°o

Il a presque les mêmes yeux que moi. Iris d'un beau brun doré. Surnaturel.

Il a en tout cas le même regard que moi. Les yeux mis clos, vides de tout sentiment, de toute émotion, de toute pensée, de tout espoir…

Il reste immobile, ne faisant rien d'autre que de rester assis en me fixant. Il ne cille pas. Même ses iris restent immobiles. On dirait qu'il est mort.

C'est peut-être ça.

La vie n'existe pas ici. Je l'ai bien compris.

En rentrant dans ce laboratoire, on a la sensation de perdre soudainement quelque chose de très précieux et un grand vide apparaît dans le corps, mal comblé par un froid intense. Quelque chose semble avoir disparu. L'âme.

Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon blanc et d'une chemise blanche. Ce sont des vêtements simples à retirer. Comme ceux qu'on donne aux patients dans les hôpitaux. Il doit avoir quelque chose comme sept ans.

J'ai vu beaucoup d'enfants de son âge avant d'arriver ici. Ils riaient souvent, pleuraient parfois, s'amusaient, jouaient, faisaient des bêtises et se faisaient gronder, ils découvraient la vie et sa saveur…

Cet enfant-ci ressemble à une ombre… Sa peau blanche à la lumière s'assombrit dans les ténèbres, ses yeux félins brillent faiblement de l'éclat de la Makô. Il a le crâne rasé. Ce n'est sûrement pas un choix qu'il a fait de lui-même. Il est déjà de bonne constitution et sa force doit sans le moindre doute égaler celle d'un adolescent…

Rien chez lui n'est naturel…

Il vient, s'assoit et me regarde puis s'en va. Il vient souvent. Et nous n'échangeons jamais le moindre mot. Je ne connais même pas son nom. Si tant est qu'il a un nom…

**NdVixen:** alors ce premier chapitre? personellement j'en suis assez satisfait… Je n'ai jamais lu de fic où Red était en cage… et je trouve que Rude est un personnage intéressant à bien des égards (il est très profond!) alors quand Red a sorti «j'espérais ne plus jamais te revoir» à Rude, j'ai ressenti le besoin pressant d'écrire une fic. Et voilà… Elle sera courte, n'ayez crainte! 5 chapitres d'à peu près cette longueur… Je posterai les prochains chap quand vous le demanderez… Reviewez! ah, et excusez-moi mais, une fois encore, la mise en page que vous voyez là n'a _strictement_ rien à voir avec celle d'origine! je suis désolé… si vous voulez la version d'origine, mailez-moi.


	2. …and Motion …I Will Beat You

**Warning:** violence mineure minime

**Chapter 2:** **…**and Motion –**…**I Will Beat You

Ce jour là un homme en blouse blanche vint me chercher et m'emmena dans une pièce d'une certaine taille. Le sol dallé n'était pas partout en très bon état. Il y avait eu des combats ici. C'était un peu comme une arène, avec une passerelle à bonne hauteur du sol le long des murs. Sur cette passerelle, il y avait cet homme. Hojo. …Et puis au centre de la pièce, il y avait cet enfant sans nom. Enfin… c'était un adolescent depuis le temps. Son regard était vide de toute émotion, comme toujours, mais il y avait quelque chose de… dur. C'était comme si nous ne nous étions jamais connus. L'homme qui m'avait amené quitta la pièce et l'adolescent dégaina un couteau de survie.

**«**combattez**» **

A l'ordre de Hojo, il fonça sur moi. Je sautai sur le côté pour esquiver. Il bougea, rapide comme l'éclair, pour se retrouver à nouveau près de moi et me décocha un coup de couteau dans le flanc. Il ne me laisserai pas m'en tirer… Je lui sautai dessus et lui mordit sauvagement le poignet droit jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche le couteau. Il ne cria même pas. Rien ne trahissait sa douleur. Si douleur il ressentait. Il m'attrapa la mâchoire inférieur pour m'obliger à lâcher prise et me jeta avec force à un peu plus d'un mètre de lui. Pour un gamin, c'était un bel exploit. J'eu juste le temps de me relever. Il était déjà là. Je fouettai l'air de ma queue enflammée pour l'obliger à garder une certaine distance et sautai à nouveau sur lui, l'attrapant à la gorge. Mes crocs commencèrent à percer la chair et ce goût métallique de sang m'envahit à nouveau la bouche. Il desserra mes mâchoires à la force de ses mains et me rejeta plus loin. A nouveau.

**«**cessez**» **

Et le combat s'arrêta là. Le scientifique qui était venu me chercher rentra à nouveau dans la pièce. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le tuer et m'enfuir. Mais il avait un pistolet à la main et je savais qu'il était chargé de cartouches de somnifères. De quoi assommer un Behemoth en une fraction de seconde. Inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit…

-°-

Il vint, s'assit et me fixa. Je l'ignorai et continuai à lécher ma blessure.

-C'est douloureux?

Je ne répondis pas et continuai à lécher ma blessure. J'échappai un grognement en sentant comme une brûlure dans l'entaille.

-Décris-moi ce que ça te fait…

Je me mis à rire.

-Tu viens savourer ta victoire? Je t'ai mordu, griffé, et c'est comme si je n'avais rien fait. Tu m'as donné un coup et je souffre…

-Je suis désolé…, s'excusa-t-il du même ton neutre qu'il employait depuis le début. …Si je te demande ça… C'est juste que… je ne ressens pour ainsi dire pas la douleur. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que souffrir physiquement.

Je lui accordai un regard plus attentif. Il y avait quelque chose de changé dans son regard…

-…Il y a une sensation de brûlure glaciale… l'humidité du sang qui passe entre les poils de la fourrure, qui coagule… Et toujours cette douleur lancinante à chaque pulsation de mon cœur… ça irradie un peu par moments…

-…Je suppose que j'ai de la chance de ne pas connaître ça…

-Je suppose…

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

-Tu es la seule personne à qui je puisse parler… C'est mon sentiment. La plupart des gens vont jusqu'à croire que je suis muet. Mais ceux qui savent que je sais parler prenne souvent le fais que je ne réponde à personne comme de l'insolence. Je parle le strict minimum… Je ne lance jamais de discussion, je ne vais jamais vers les autres sauf quand il s'agit de se battre… C'est comme ça que j'ai fini par recevoir le surnom que je porte comme prénom… Rude.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-…Alors… C'est bien ce que je pensais… Tu es un enfant sans nom…

-J'ai été créé pour servir les expériences du professeur Hojo. Je suis comme toi. Un spécimen de recherche. Ma cage est juste plus grande que la tienne.

Il déboutonna sa chemise et dénuda ses épaules et le haut de ses bras pour me montrer un tatouage. Il ressemblait assez au mien. Mais ce n'était pas un chiffre qui était tatoué au dessus. Plutôt un code. Et un numéro de série.

**«**TurKs**-**specimen008-4**» **

-Je préfère encore «Rude» à ça.

Il reposa son regard sur moi.

-Ils t'appellent Red XIII… Est-ce que tu voudrais que je t'appelle autrement?

Je réfléchis un instant.

-Mon nom… c'est Nanaki. Mais ne l'emploie pas, continue à m'appeler Red XIII. Tu m'appelleras Nanaki le jour où nous serons dehors.

Il eut un petit sourire.

-Enchanté, Red XIII. Je m'appelle Rude.

Je sentis alors quelque chose en moi. Une douce chaleur chasser imperceptiblement ce froid glacial qui m'avait envahit. Ça faisait… du bien…

o°o

Toutes ces années passées à se regarder… ça m'avait fait du bien. Des confidences muettes, des regards… ça n'était jamais allé plus loin. Maintenant… J'avais quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un à qui je pouvais faire confiance… J'avais… J'avais quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eu avant. Pas quelque chose, non… Quelqu'un… un ami. Ça me faisait une sensation si étrange… J'avais mal, à l'intérieur… mais pas comme d'habitude. Non, c'était une douleur différente. De la joie. Et l'envie de pleurer. Pleurer de joie…

**NdVixen:** Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que cette fois vous aurez trouvé la narration plus claire. D'abord Red puis Rude… R&R! je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez!


	3. Other Monsters…

**Warning:** none

**Chapter 3:** Other Monsters : Icy Dark-eyed Wute – Red-haired Gutter Snipe

-Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux jours…

-Désolé, Red… Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Mon ton était grave. Il me regarda, attendant la suite.

-A présent… Je suis Rude des Turks.

-…Des Turks?

Je baissai les yeux.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis qu'une arme, n'est-ce pas…? Cette force surhumaine que j'ai, et cette capacité pour me camoufler… C'est juste pour faire de moi un tueur. Pour que je puisse régler les sales affaires de la Shin-Ra.

-Je n'aime pas ça…

-Je ne sais pas si j'aime ça ou non…, soupirai-je.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-J'ai vu un garçon.

-…Et?

-C'était un utaien. Peau mate et dorée, yeux sombres, cheveux encore plus sombres, d'un noir intense… Ses iris étaient aussi brillantes que les miennes. Il a été empoisonné à la Makô lui aussi… Il a toujours ce regard froid et cet air à la fois triste et désabusé, fataliste… Il n'attend rien de la vie. Il sait qu'il n'a plus rien à attendre d'elle… C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est si calme. Il semble n'avoir peur de rien… Je crois qu'il se fiche de mourir.

-S'il n'attend plus rien de la vie, la mort n'est pas un problème…

-Hum…

Il y eut un autre moment de silence.

-J'ai aussi vu un autre garçon. Plus jeune, celui-la. Très différent de tous ceux que j'ai pu voir avant.

J'eu un petit sourire amusé.

-Il est encore plus roux que toi… Roux écarlate. Ça semble artificiel… Il a aussi des yeux Makô, saphirins. Il a l'air d'en vouloir au monde entier de lui voler son enfance. Lui, il veut vivre. Il sait qu'il y a des enfants qui s'amusent et il veut s'amuser aussi… Il prend les choses plutôt au jour le jour… Il doit avoir des côtés un peu contradictoires… «carpe diem», «pourquoi faire aujourd'hui ce qu'on peut faire demain»… Il avait des pansements sur le haut des joues. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est fait. J'essaierai d'en savoir plus…

-Pourquoi pas… aller un peu vers les autres ne te fera pas de mal…

o°o

Tseng. C'était le surnom de l'utaien. A cause de tous ces préjugés et autres conneries qu'ont les gens. Dites à quelqu'un que vous vous intéressez à Utai ou que vous apprenez l'utaien et il vous sortira aussitôt quelque chose du genre «yamamotokakapoté» ou «taratétakarataké»… etc… Alors sous prétexte qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à retenir son vrai nom, ces gens ont surnommé ce garçon «Tseng». Au fond, c'est encore un beau nom, agréable à prononcer et même à lire… Et j'ai une sympathie naturelle pour lui. Comme moi, il garde tout à l'intérieur. Il n'attend rien de la vie si ce n'est peut-être la mort. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas ou ne sait plus ce qu'est un ami. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis allé vers lui. Ça l'a surpris. Pas que lui d'ailleurs. On a parlé un peu. Quelques mots, phrases courtes… Discussion très sobre. Mais quelque chose passait… Et juste avant de se quitter, on s'est dit «on se voit demain». C'était une bonne chose… Tseng était un jeune homme sympathique. A peu près de mon âge. Et lui aussi allait faire partie des Turks. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours, un peu de paperasse à remplir et quelques visites chez Hojo.

Le rouquin s'appelait Reno. A ce qu'on m'avait dit. Lui non plus je ne savais pas si c'était son vrai nom. J'avais vaguement entendu une histoire comme quoi il s'était retrouvé en orphelinat après le décès de ses parents ou quelque chose dans le genre et avait refusé ou n'avait pas été en mesure de dire son nom, alors on lui avait donné le nom du saint du jour. Il avait préféré une variante. A chaque fois que je le voyais, il avait toujours ces sparadraps sur la figure. S'il y avait une plaie, elle devait être guérie depuis longtemps normalement… Je décidai d'aller vers lui également. On parla. Il parlait beaucoup. Il était content. Heureux même, que quelqu'un lui aie adressé la parole.

-Oh, ça…, soupira-t-il quand je lui posait la question à propos de ses «blessures». …C'est… C'est guéri depuis longtemps… mais j'ai gardé des cicatrices. Je ne les aimes pas du tout, ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs alors je préfère les cacher, même si ça attire le regard… Plus tard, dès que je le pourrai, je me ferai tatouer par au-dessus.

En le voyant de plus près, je put en tout cas m'assurer d'une chose. Il ne se teignait pas les cheveux… Pourtant, quand j'avais fouillé dans son dossier, sur les photos d'identité faites à son arrivée à l'orphelinat, il était d'un roux bien plus naturel… Faisait-il aussi partie de la collection de «monstres» du professeur Hojo…? …Pauvre enfant, ça en avait l'air. Je le plaignais plus que moi. Lui, il voulait vivre et profiter de la vie, ce devait être plus pénible pour lui d'être ici. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé ou refusait de réaliser qu'ici… la vie n'existe pas.

**NdVixen:** je suis vraiment désolé pour la mise en page… vraiment… (ffnet est en train de tomber bien bas dans mon estime…)


	4. Eyeless … The Cruseshaped Scar

**Warning:** violence légère

**Chapter 4:** Eyeless - The Cruse-shaped Scar

Nous étions une fois de plus dans cette salle réservée aux combats. Les nôtres étaient à chaque fois plus violent, animés de l'énergie du désespoir, peut-être…

**«**combattez**» **

J'aurais aimer pouvoir tuer cet homme. Combien d'âmes soulagées cela ferait-il? Je préférais ne même pas tenter d'imaginer. Cette fois encore, je n'avais pour seule arme que ce couteau de survie. C'était bien dérisoire. Et inutile. Ça ne servait qu'à faire souffrir Red et faire couler son sang. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour tuer. J'étais une arme, une machine à tuer, à moi seul. Je soupirai, résigné à, malgré tout, user de cette arme une fois de plus. Red me sauta dessus. Je le maîtrisai et le rejetai avant de foncer vers lui. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et me griffa l'épaule droite alors que je lui assenais un coup de couteau. Le sang gicla de nos plaies. En reprenant du recul, je réalisai que je lui avait sévèrement blessé l'œil droit.

Shiva… ses yeux d'or liquide, si beaux, si doux…

Je restai une seconde interdit et il me mit à terre, me broya le poignet et me griffa la gorge. Je sentis à peine une sensation vaguement chaude et humide sur ma peau. J'avais blessé Red, je l'avais blessé et il allait sans le moindre doute perdre son œil. C'était irréversible. Et c'était de ma faute. Et de celle de cet espèce de fou en train de prendre des notes sur son portable là-haut…

Je fermai les yeux. Noir. Je sentais plus ou moins quelque chose de chaud et humide à divers endroit de mon corps, coulant sur ma peau. Mon sang. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur… Les sons me parvenaient déformés puis ne me parvinrent plus du tout. Silence total. Plus aucune sensation. Rien… J'étais peut-être mort? …ça y ressemblait… C'était sans doute mieux comme ça.

°°°

Quand il vint me voir, il était déjà remis.

-Red…

Je posai mon regard sur lui avec mon œil valide puis fermai ma paupière.

-Ce n'est pas pardonnable, n'est-ce pas…?

Je ne répondis pas. Il passa sa main droite à travers les barreaux de la cage. Je cru d'abord qu'il voulait me toucher. Il n'avait encore jamais essayé de me toucher quand nous étions seuls, chacun d'un côté des barreaux. Je me déviai.

-Red… Je souffre terriblement, je crois…

-Je croyais que tu ne ressentais pas la douleur…

-Je ne ressens pas la douleur physique, certes. Mais tout ce qui concerne l'esprit et le cœur… Odin, quelle souffrance! Et rien pour les soulager…

-Que veux-tu que je fasses? …Je ne crois pas être en état de te consoler…

-Essayes de me faire mal.

Je le regardai d'un air interdit.

-Je veux savoir ce que ça fait… Ne rien ressentir, ça m'empêche de me sentir humain… Je ne sais pas ce que ressentent les autres quand je les frappe, je suis incapable de comprendre leurs cris de douleur… Je ne crains que la souffrance morale. …Et elle est là, de façon permanente…

Je commençais à comprendre quel genre de souffrance il endurait. Rude était loin d'être quelqu'un de communicatif, surtout sur le plan de la parole. Mais depuis toutes ces années passées à se côtoyer silencieusement, je commençais à maîtriser son langage muet. Il savait faire passer beaucoup de chose à travers son silence. Ses émotions transparaissaient parfois… Dans son cœur, il devait faire assez sombre. Il y avait tant de souffrance et de tristesse… Cette désolation cachée derrière un regard inexpressif…

J'ouvris lentement la gueule et tendis le cou pour que sa main soit à ma portée. Puis je claquai mes mâchoires d'un seul coup. La chair se fendit, le sang coula, les os craquèrent. Il n'échappa même pas un gémissement de douleur. Je recommençai l'opération avec plus de force. Après une minute ou deux, je lui arrachai un premier petit cri de douleur. Sa main était couverte de sang, presque complètement décharnée. Je n'aimais pas faire ça. Il y avait mon instinct animal pour me dire que cet homme était quelque chose d'encore pire qu'un humain. Les animaux sauvages attaquent rarement les humains. S'ils le font, c'est par erreur ou à cause d'une maladie. Les animaux savent qu'il n'y a rien de bon dans un humain. Tout est pollué dans cet bestiole. …Rude. Et sans doute les autres «monstres» de Hojo était encore plus empoisonné qu'un humain normal…

Je prenais soin à ne pas avaler son sang.

Il était empoisonné.

Et c'était… _son_ sang…

-Rude… ça va?

-Mmh.

**NdVixen :** pleurant presque à la vue de tous ses beaux effets de présentations ruinés par le site ...la même chose que pour les autres chapitres... retourne déprimer dans son coin


	5. Finally the End's quite Well For Us

**Warning:** none

**Chapter 5:** (post crisis) Finally, The End's (quite) Well For Us

-Si Reno et Elena nous voyaient…

-Si les autres nous voyaient…, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

Le silence s'installa. L'herbe dansait autour de nous. Ciel noir, étoilé. Il y avait beaucoup d'étoiles ici. C'était bien.

-Tseng est tombé ici. Si c'était Sephiroth qui l'avait tué, je crois qu'il n'aurait eu aucun regret.

-Pourquoi?

-Sephiroth et lui étaient devenu de bons amis. Quand Sephiroth a disparu, il s'est à nouveau retrouvé seul. Même si nous étions là. Il s'ennuyait de cette non-vie alors si c'était Sephiroth qui l'en avait délivré, je crois qu'au fond, ça lui aurait fait plaisir.

-Mais ce n'était pas Sephiroth…

-Et Tseng le savait. Il connaissait Sephiroth mieux que personne. JENOVA a pu tromper qui elle voulait, mais pas Tseng. Tseng voyait mieux que personne, il avait une connaissance de la psychologie des plus poussées et c'était un homme intelligent. On ne le trompait pas si facilement. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'occupait des interrogatoires. Il savait torturer mentalement les gens. Je suis sûr qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec JENOVA sur ce point là.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment vu la comparaison…

Je restai silencieux un instant.

-Je ne sais pas non plus…, murmurai-je.

-Et Reno? Il est devenu quoi?

-Il a lavé ses chagrins à l'eau forte une bonne fois pour toutes et a décidé de commencer une nouvelle vie. Sa vie. De faire tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu faire et qu'il n'a pu faire. On s'attend à quelques excentricités…

-C'était pourtant déjà le plus singulier de la bande…

-Il voulait vivre, lui. Voilà tout. Il est passé ici aussi pour saluer Tseng une dernière fois. Ils avaient un lien un peu particulier tous les deux. Le rouquin considérait l'utaien comme son père…

-Hmm… Je connais ça aussi, sourit Nanaki. J'ai toujours considéré Bugen Hagen comme mon grand-père bien que nous n'ayons aucun lien de sang. C'est juste que c'était un homme d'une grande sagesse et d'une grande ouverture d'esprit qui considérait tous les habitants du Canyon Cosmo comme ses enfants, petits-enfants, arrières-petits-enfants…

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir connu un tel homme…

-Je suppose, oui. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir connu grand-père…

Un moment de silence.

-Et Elena?

Je me mis à rire. Elena?

-Elle refait sa vie aussi. Il n'y a que ça à faire, de toute façon. Non?

-Il me semble qu'elle aimait beaucoup Tseng…

-Et pourtant il aurait presque pu être son père. Mais bon, ce type avait un charisme particulier et faisait toujours un travail impeccable… Elena avait beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. C'était une remplaçante pour Reno. Une fille douée – c'est indéniable. Mais qui ne savait pas ce que signifiait réellement faire partie des Turks. Elle n'avait pas fait partie du projet depuis son enfance et ne pouvait comprendre cette haine silencieuse que nous avions tous envers la Shin-Ra. Et puis elle était jeune et ardente, toujours prête à foncer et à se donner à deux cent pour cent. Elle avait cette naïveté attendrissante…

-J'ai pu constater ça, j'ai pu constater ça…, approuva-t-il en riant.

-Et de ton côté? Qu'est-ce qu'_ils_ sont devenus?

-Ils ont repris leurs vies… Nous ne sommes pas Ceux Qui Ont Sauvé Le Monde… Personne ne se doute de ce que nous avons fait et ça nous va très bien ainsi… De toute façon, j'en connais qui n'auraient pas supporté la célébrité, surtout quand ils regardent ce que nous avons fait avec un peu plus de recul à présent…

-C'est si atroce que ça que d'avoir sauvé le monde?

-Cloud et Vincent sont, je crois, ceux qui auraient le moins supporté qu'on leur dise ça. Cloud s'est laissé manipuler par JENOVA jusqu'au bout et il s'en veut – avoir été aveugle à ce point, tu sais… Nous n'avons pas été tellement moins aveugles que lui, mais il s'en veut vraiment. Sans doute parce qu'il est le seul que JENOVA a manipulé au point de prendre contrôle de son corps et de tromper son esprit… Il a faillit tuer Aerith lui même, tu sais? JENOVA le contrôlait…

-Je déteste ce monstre au moins autant que Hojo, je crois…

-Moi aussi. Vincent aussi.

-Vincent Valentine, oui… Il a fait partie du projet avant nous. Nous étions la relève…

-Sephiroth était son fils. Il a participé à le tuer. Mais ça, il s'en fiche un peu. Il n'a jamais connu son fils, il ne l'a jamais tenu dans ses bras, il n'a jamais pu le reconnaître comme tel et il a fallu bien longtemps avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était le père. Alors c'est comme si Sephiroth n'avait jamais été son fils et qu'il avait tué un parfait inconnu. Comme il en a tué tant d'autres avant.

-Dans ce cas… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Je crois que c'est les séquelles des expériences que Hojo a faites sur lui. Vincent n'est plus complètement humain. Il ne l'a peut-être même jamais été puisque c'est un Turk, maintenant que j'y pense.

-Un spécimen de plus dans la collection du professeur, un monstre de plus…

-Vincent n'est pas quelqu'un de social. Il déteste ce qu'il est à l'intérieur et la célébrité lui aurait été réellement insupportable.

-Je suppose.

Je levai les yeux vers la voûte étoilée.

-Finalement… ça s'achève plutôt bien pour nous…

-Plutôt bien, oui…

Et on resta là, sans plus dire un mot. Ç'eut été un mot de trop. Adossé à un arbre silencieux, contemplant les étoiles silencieuses dans la nuit silencieuse vêtue d'ombre fraîche silencieuse… Nanaki posa sa tête sur mes cuisses et j'ébouriffai ses longs poils roux. C'était la première fois que nous nous touchions dans un but autre que celui de se battre, de se blesser, de se faire du mal. Ce contact, c'était pour échanger une sorte de paix intérieure, se réconforter, se faire… du bien à l'âme. C'était agréable.

**«**La vie existe et elle est douce…**»** murmura une voix au fond de moi.

**NdVixen:** et voilà, c'est fini… (pour une fois, ça ne s'achève dans le sang). Alors ? ça vous va ? …R&R ! (putain, je vais les tuer pour la présentation ! hésitez pas à demander les fichiers avec la VRAIE mise en page... T T)


End file.
